Bonding Enemies
by A-Chan
Summary: Ths fic is about Tifa and Aeris in their own perspective. What are they to do when they both want Cloud? What if one of them dies, what will happen to them and the rest of AVALANCHE? Read to find out. Please review! Thanks! ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Bonding Enemies  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Squaresoft.  
Authors Notes: This story in the begining are thoughts.   
This I think is a semi-AU story. Hope you enjoy!  
And you don't mind guessing who's thoughts who's, it was somebody's idea... Actually  
it was my cousin's idea...... heh. ^_^;  
*******************************************************************  
Bonding Enemies  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
'At first I despised her, taking my man and all.   
Not for her to be blamed, but she almost took the thing   
that meant the most to me, Cloud Strife.   
My only bestfriend and the one I loved dearly.   
What was I to do? I had nothing, she has everything.   
I couldn't kill her, Cloud would be mad at me.   
Besides, she's also my friend. She's a Cetra,   
I'm just a normal girl from some regualar home town.   
I was going to kill myself and thats final.  
Nobady cares in the way I want them to, or at least react.'  
  
'She's Cloud's bestfriend. I know she loves him.   
She has a better chance than me.   
I'm just a simple flowergirl from the slums.   
While she was born normally and has Cloud.   
If I could kill her, I would. But I can't, she's my friend   
but my enemy too. I'm not going to commit suicide.   
There's more to my life though. I still have a mission in   
life,and I'm going to accomplish that.'  
  
  
Right at the moment, everyone was enjoying the beautiful   
sunset. Even though everyone was near a cliff,   
at least they weren't dangeously close.   
Tifa was just about ready to jump. When she attempted to   
she missed Cloud's reaction. He tried to save her,   
but little did he know Aeris got a hold of Tifa's legs.   
She slowly pulled Tifa up and gently placed her down.  
"Tifa!? What were you thinking?," as Aeris seemed inceredbly  
woried at the moment. "Leave me alone,"as Tifa said  
before she took off to the house.  
Cloud and Aeris were the only ones that took off after her,  
leaving the gang behind. Once they reached Tifa's room,   
Cloud opened the door slowly. Then they both saw the most   
hideous and dreadful scene that will haunt both their lives forever.   
Tifa was lying there helplessly in a pool of here own blood.  
In her hand was the specially hand-made dagger that Cloud got her.  
And near by was a glisstening teardrop.   
It was strangely glowly raidiantly with some weird aura of some sort.   
Then Cloud's cry broke the silence," Why Tifa?! Did You have  
to die?! You were my bestfreind. The only one who knew the  
pain that I had. We've been too much together. You've been   
there when I needed you the most! I...I... Why?! Did you  
have to do it?! We've been through almost everything  
together." As Cloud started to shed tears, his first tear   
touched Tifa's lifeless pale body. All of a sudden her   
spirt seemed to rise and take a visible shape. As Cloud   
raised his hand toward Tifa," Don't leave! I...I..   
Everyone needs you!" " Don't worry about me Cloud.   
I promise I'll always be with you and everyone else..   
I always will be with you...."   
" Tifa! Wait! You just can't leave... Why?!"   
Then Tifa suddenly said," I have my purposes and reasons.   
My life will never be complete, and it never will..   
Goodbye." "Wait!,"Aeris and Cloud yelled simultaneously.   
Then Tifa's voice seemed to speak again," I might return   
again in the future. Until then, goodbye Cloud and Aeris."   
Before Aeris could say anything she vanshied.   
She wanted to stomp out of Tifa's room, but she couldn't.   
So she went to Tifa's bed without getting blood on her.   
She removed her shoes slowly and carefully, and started to   
curl up. She started crying quietly then suddenly started  
sobbing," It's all my fault! My fault, I just know it!"   
Then the azure curtains started flowing.   
As they were flowing the window opened, bringing the   
spring breeze in. As some voice seemed to call out the  
wind seemed to whisper this,' Time will tell for you and   
your friend. For this call was brung apon your enemy.'   
Out of the blue the bedroom door shut thight.   
By the vanity table they saw Tifa combing her hair.   
She was talking to herself too. When Cloud up to her and   
tried to hug her he just went through.   
What was Cloud and Aeris to do? How will the   
gang face this tragedy?  
********************************************   
So how do you like it? I couldn't find the paper I drew on,  
cuz it has the scene that TIfa's combing her hair in this fic...   
So if you like it please review! I got this idea around 1 or 2 in the morning.   
Send your comments, critiscm, suggestions, or whatever you want to send at   
A-chan@talkcity.com, kris_ yuy@yahoo.com, or Lady_R@gundamwing.net.   
I LOVE getting email so if your brave enough send me something. Please?   
This is only part 1! So stay tuned!   
For those who read Kind Hearts in the gundam wing section thanks   
for reading and reviewing! Please read Kind Hearts too!   
Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing. Ja Ne Minna! ^_^  
-The Infamous A-Chan Yuy-  
PS- If you want the pic, email me! ^_^ And if I don't write back immeadiatly,   
I might of not found the pic. ^_^ Thanks!  



	2. Bonding Enemies: Chapter 2

Bonding Enemies  
Chapter 2  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Insert legal infiringement And I DON'T own anything....  
Authors Note: Those who read the first part and thought that was it...   
well I have another for you except it's the second chapter.   
Well enjoy... And as I said this is a semi-AU.   
Plus anything could happen in an AU fic, right?   
So what if this might be a Tifa & Cloud fic?   
What are ya going to do, flame me?   
Well if you flame me, to bad cuz you might as well be crap unless you POLITELY   
flame me..... and yes someone has done that before........   
Thank you for your consideration.......   
PLEASE read the first part........ and if you did please read Kind Hearts in the gundam wing   
section...... Arigato!  
***************************************************************************  
Bonding Enemies  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Tifa was just combing her hair. Simple as that.   
Then she started saying," I never had the chance and   
never will. She always had him in the begining.  
I never stood a chance. If I kill myself then noone will   
generally care,or in the way I want Cloud to.   
But my life was never complete. Ever."   
Then Aeris just stood there with nothing to say.   
She could hear her words playing over and over constantly.   
Then she stood up and said," My goodness, and all this   
time I thought she had Cloud." Aeris wanted to go up there   
and hug her and comfort her. But with the attempt Cloud   
did earlier, she couldn't. Cloud's simple words interupted   
her thoughts," I have to go now." Cloud walked away with   
glistening tears in his eyes.   
  
He went up to the door and twisted the knob, no luck.   
He kicked the door the hardest he could, no luck.   
He tried all sorts of attempts, but they all failed.   
Then he faced toward Tifa's direction and and started   
sobbing quietly. Then after continuous sobbing he said,  
"Tifa was like a sister to me. If there was more, she   
could of told me. She thought Aeris had some sort of   
advantage. What is with this?!"   
  
Then her spirit seemed to talk back," But what is life   
without death? If all's well, then there's nothing to   
worry about. Cloud, just forgive me. I'm sure that you   
should just live your life the fullest without me.   
It's the only way." "But, but what if there's a time where   
I need you?," he seemed to ask. " There's a time for   
everything. I guess....  
I only thought this was the best way.   
I'm sorry Cloud. Aeris, I really didn't think you had   
similar thoughts like I did. If I knew I wouldn't be dead.   
Instead maybe spending more time with you.   
I'm really sorry to you too Aeris."   
  
As Cloud wiped a tear from his eye, he felt something   
solid slip into his hand. As he opened his hand slowly,   
it revealed a cerulean teardrop. When he was going to say   
something Tifa whispered silently so the only people in   
there could here," You will find out about that teardrop   
in the future.... It has a connection with me and   
ressurection. So long and farewell both of you my   
darling Cloud and Aeris. Farewell....."   
  
And it seemed to whisper in the breeze.   
When Cloud glanced at the teardrop he finally put   
it away in his breast pocket. And both of them came out   
of the room without blood on themselves. As they came   
toward the hallway Aeris started a conversation," What   
will the others think. How will they react.   
Will they face it?" " Only time will tell Aeris," as Cloud   
remebered some memories of Tifa and himself.   
'Aeris is like the other sister I didn't have.   
Tifa and Aeris seem like twins. I couldn't pick either.   
They both seem to important to leave the other behind if   
I choose one of them'  
  
What are they to do, and did Tifa managed to say,   
RESURECTION? And the gang what will happen,   
how will they react? Stay tuned!  
********************************************  
So how do you like? Yes this will be a TIFA ressurection fic.   
Something original! Send comments, critiscm, suggestions, or what ever you want to these   
email addys:  
A-chan@talkcity.com  
kris_yuy@yahoo.com  
Lady_R@gundamwing.net  
Thanks people for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing.   
Don't be afraid. And please I really LOVE email so send some.   
Thanks! And if your a good artist, like my fics or this one , and have free time,   
contact me! Either of the addys are fine. Arigato Minna-san!!!  
-The Infamous A-Chan Yuy-  
PS- Why do you think I have Yuy as lastname?   
I LOVE gundamwing so read some of that stuff too! ^_^  



	3. Bonding Enemies: Chapter 3

Bonding Enemies  
Chapter 3: Deep Blues  
By: A-Chan Miranda Yuy  
Disclaimer: I really don't own the FF7 cast... I wish I could.. ^_^  
Authors Note: From now on I'm going to dedicate this to whoever flames me continuously.  
Reno: She's gone insane again.... Shut up Reno... Anyway, this is dedicated to al those   
people who hate my works, well my final fantasy ones... I know it's been a LONG time since   
I wrote the last chap. So here it is! ^_^ Hope ya enjoy!  
*********************************************************  
Bonding Enemies  
Chapter 3:Deep Blues  
By: A-Chan Miranda Yuy  
They both stood in the hallway hesitantly. Then Cloud put   
hand on Aeris's shoulder," Ready Aeris?" "Ready," she   
responded quickly. They both walked out of the villa to   
see a crowd of worried faces. Barret spoke up," What the   
#%?! is going on in there? Where's Tifa?" Both Aeris &   
Cloud's hearts started beating faster nervously. Cloud   
gulped," You see, Tifa's dead...." for Cloud this   
expierence was a shocker to him... "What?!?!?!?!" the   
gang started to get MORE worried. ALMOST everyone was   
about to wring Cloud's neck (except Aeris & RedXIII).   
  
Saved by the bell, Vincent started to speak," How did it   
happen? Or did she commit suicide?" Cloud started to   
stutter," Uh, I can't say it with all of you out there,   
come inside. I'll feel a little better." And they followed   
him inside. Once they all got in, Aeris shut the door   
behind them. Cloud, now better than ever, started his   
'Little' speech," First off, Tifa died because she wanted   
to. She commited suicide. For certain reasons, I'm not   
telling what it is so, Aeris will explain later. Anyway,   
she DOES NOT, I repeat she DOES NOT want a furneral.   
Because from what I heard from her was the word   
ressurection. There's a way to revive her... I just hope   
she's alright.."   
  
Everyone was just stunned at what Cloud said. They all   
became gloomy and dread with blank faces. All you could   
here was deathly ear breaking silence. Then Cloud sat down   
letting Aeris talk. " You see, she wanted something, no   
actually something else. She thought I had Cloud. But at   
the same time I thought the same thing, she has Cloud.   
Since her life was horrid, dreadful, and tear-jerking, she   
decided to commit suicide. But she knew she would be   
revived... She said before she left, or something similar.... In the mean time let's just let Tifa stay. Just put her in the bed and pretend she's asleep. I know that's stupid and idiotic, but she's was an enemy, but a friend too. If we're going to revive her, we shall. That's all I can say..." As something hit them, they saw Tifa's spirit, once again. Her whispy whisper seemed to say," As day's past, as our life has meaning. There are day's when we come, but our day to rise is a hopeful one. There are times when the eternal savior, guardian of the lifestream takes our hand. And they say our only hope is to revive me. There is a time limit, but it's ten months. Even after ten months is over, there is still time. But after three weeks after the time limit is over, the darkness, no evil shall prevail and take over. There is no way in stopping this. It's are destiny. That is all I can say. Forgive me, but this is one of my duties here..." Before Cloud could say anything she disappered with a teardrop falling.  
  
Knowing this was precious, he caught it before it hit the table. The colors seem to swirl a mix of amethyst, cerulean, and light rose.(see a pattern here?)As he could make out a message that said," Good wills intend to go on the right paths. Cross this one and all is lost." When he looked on the one that was in his breast pocket, it also had a message," Dearly, across the ocean plains, the deep blues, and the lifestream's heart, there you will find the library older than the one in Cosmo Canyon. This is where you cross paths. Risk it or not?" Cloud just widened his eyes and had a phuemontion, but Cloud fainted when he saw it.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
"Where am I?, " puzzled as Cloud could be.  
" You are in the library's abode. There's nothing to worry about. This is the place where you have to go. You have so much time before you leave. This is your chance Cloud, do it. It's your only hope...," and she didn't disappear, she just stood beside Cloud, who was scaning his eyes around the room. 'Deep Blues? What is that? Well as she said I gotta look.' When he came across a certain book on the desks. He took a good glance at it. As he opened it up inside it had this:  
Chapter 23  
Deep Blues  
The deep blues are the deepest ocean spots. To pass them, all you have to do is go down to the bottom to the cave. Inside, you have to do a certain test. If you succeed, when you were doing it on the first try, it will bring you up shore. If not, you have to swim back up to pass. Before the destruction and the land moving, the deep blues were near the hidden materia caves, where certain types of chocbos can only reach it. But since the land changed it's formation, it could be in the middle of the ocean or something. If you want to know more about the deep blues formation, turn the page.   
  
Since Cloud didn't want the formation, he looked into another segment.  
Chapter 73  
Expierementation  
What we mean, is that we, the writers don't know much about this. We know that the villan is very smart, evil-looking, ugly, and ONLY cares about science. But his expirementation can be deadly. We really can't stop him. Even though we can't write more, is because all are information is gone. So this is all we offer.  
  
'Wow, gosh this guy reminds me of Hojo... I hope it's not to late..' But Cloud passed out in his dream, again..  
*End dream sequence*  
He heard Aeris saying," Cloud wake up..." Then he stood up. " I got to go.. I'm the only one who can do this... But I need Cid's help. I need Highwind. You all can come. Just don't follow me when I go down..." And he went to pack his things, leaving everyone puzzled. When he was finished he motioned everyone to follow him to Highwind.   
After they all boarded the airship he explained everything. And that is how his journey will begin...  
********************************************  
Hope ya like! I know it's long, but I might have gone overboard.... Anyway, guess who's the villan? I know I haven't written in a while so here it is! Send suggestions, critiscm, comments, or anything you want to A-chan@talkcity.com. And checkout my talkcity webpage:  
http://home.talkcity.com/ImaginaryPl/a-chan/index.html. And if youyou know the pattern is if you read Kind Hearts, my other fic..  
Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing! Arigato Minna-san! A-Chan Miranda Yuy signing out! ^_^   
  



End file.
